Oracle 91: Successful! Rie Arrested Again
Oracle 91: Successful! Rie Arrested Again (成功しました！ リエは再び逮捕された Seikō shimashita! Rie wa futatabi taiho sa reta) is the ninety-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters successfully sent Rie back to Hirakawa City. Then they surrendered her to the police officers, resulting her to back to Hirakawa City Jail again. Plot Rie revealed to them that she was the one who created a permanent portal gate in the door of the mayor's office. Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters were shocked about Rie's revelation. Then Irie asked Rie why did she created the said portal gate, and Rie said that she created it so that this will be their secret portal to Hirakawa City for the Chariots who had a secret mission in the city. Kyoko, on the other hand, got mad and told her that she will not forgive her for what she did in the city hall, and started to attack Rie. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, attempting to defer Kyoko's attack, but nothing happened because his counterattack was deferred by Anaira's counterattack using her Meister Upgrade Arrow. Then she and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their armor forms into Meister Super Upgrade Mode and started to face the Chariot Fighters in a battle. Meanwhile in her office at the Senate, Erika tried to call Anaira in her office at TransHead TV Media Center, but Chisato answered the phone. She asked her where Anaira was, but Chisato said to her that she didn't know where Anaira was. Then Erika thought that her daughter was busy doing her job as of this moment. As the battle between Armored Fighters and Chariot Fighters continues, Mayor Akazawa used his Chariot Arrow to attack the Armored Fighters simultaneously, but it was deferred by Anaira and Kyoko's counterattack using their respective weapons, the Armored Dagger and the Caster Axe. On the other hand, Irie and Fatima blocked Rie's attack using Chariot Blaster and Armored Cannon Blaster respectively, while Kohei and Minori defeated the rest of the Chariot Fighters using Armored Spear and Armored Plium respectively. And as the battle ends, the Armored Fighters and the Chariot Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat each other immediately. In the end, no one won nor defeated in the battle. But in an unexpected situation, Mayor Akazawa and his fellow Chariot Fighters found out that Rie was missing, so he ordered them to find her immediately. Unbeknownst to him, Rie was sent by the Armored Fighters back to Hirakawa City Hall and there, they sent her to Hiroko's office. Rie, on the other hand, asked them why she should sent her to Hiroko's office, and Kyoko told her to shut up and she must explain to Hiroko about her escape from the jail few weeks ago. Back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, as Emperor Ryuuen returned back to Emperor's Hall after his private visit somewhere in the world of Chariots, Mayor Akazawa came in and reported to him that the Armored Fighters came to the headquarters a while ago and they abducted Rie. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen ordered him to summon the Chariot Soldiers to Hirakawa City to conduct a search for Rie immediately. As they reached to Hiroko's office, Rie sat down of front of Hiroko. Hiroko, on the other hand, asked the Armored Fighters how did they caught Rie, and Kyoko explained to her that they caught her in Chariot Empire Headquarters during their battle against the Chariot Fighters. Because she didn't understand what Kyoko said, Anaira told Hiroko that she will explain to her about that later on. Then she asked Rie why she escaped herself from Hirakawa City Jail, and Rie said to them that she's an innocent, and she didn't involved in any criminal activity. But Kyoko said to her that she's lying, and she forced her to tell the whole truth and admit to herself that she commited a crime that she was the true mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters; Mateo, Triskaide and Archos asked each other if they found Rie, but they found nothing. Then Mayor Akazawa came in, and asked them if they found Rie, but they said to him that they found nothing. Mayor Akazawa thought that maybe Rie was in Hirakawa City, so he ordered them to head on to the city immediately. Back to Hirakawa City Hall, Rie had no choice but to admit to them that she was the true mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast. She also admitted to them that she did the said explosion in order to create a demolition job against Anaira. And because of Rie's confession, Hiroko decided to call the police in order to surrender Rie and sent her back in jail immediately. Mayor Akazawa, Triskaide, Archos and Mateo went to Hirakawa City to find Rie. Unknown to them, the Chariot Soldiers already went to Hirakawa City to conduct a search for Rie. Despite of this, they conducted a search for Rie throughout the city. Meanwhile, Rie was finally surrendered by Anaira and her allies to the police officers, and they sent her back in Hirakawa City Jail afterwards. After they surrendered Rie to the police officers, Anaira and Irie returned back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately. In her office at the Senate, Erika found out from the news she watched on television that Rie was finally arrested again and returned back to Hirakawa City Jail. Because of this, she said that Rie finally admitted that she's guilty for the crime she committed. As they headed back to TransHead TV Media Center using Armored Meister Chaser, they were surrounded by the Chariot Soldiers. They transformed themselves into Armored Fighter 01 Meister Super Upgrade Mode and Chariot Fighter Flash respectively and they faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. They defeated them using Meister Super Streak and Flash Blast respectively and afterwards, they headed back to TransHead TV Media Center. In TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroyo returned back to the office after she covered the news story regarding to the decision of North Chevronian Supreme Court for the hero's burial of a former president. She saw a mother and a daughter sitting in a couch. Then she asked her fellow Armored Fighters who were they, and Chisato said to them that they are Akiko and Mashiro Mochizuki, who were visitors of Anaira and she met them afterwards. Moments later, Anaira and Irie came back to the office, and Hiroyo asked where they are a while ago. Anaira said that she went to Chariot Empire Headquarters to get Rie and surrendered her to the police afterwards. Because of what she found out, Hiroyo told to Chisato to open the television immediately. As Chisato opened the television, a news update about Rie returned back in jail after she was surrendered by the two TransHead TV people to the police officers was aired. As she watched the said news update, Hiroyo said that finally Rie was returned back in jail, and also finally she admitted that she committed a crime. Meanwhile, as he continued to find Rie, Mayor Akazawa accidentally passed by to an appliance store and there, he saw large televisions which was currently airing a news update about Rie. As he found out that Rie was returned back in jail after she was surrendered by two personalities from TransHead TV, Mayor Akazawa called his fellow Chariot Fighters to tell them that Rie was in jail again. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Chisato received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Hayakawa St. Then she asked Anaira if she will be heading on to the location immediately, but Anaira replied that she will not be heading on to the location and instead, she will monitor the situation throughout Hirakawa City. Irie and Hiroyo, on the other hand, decided to not to heading also to the location. Because of this, Chisato ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. As they reached to Hayakawa St., they transformed themselves into their armor forms and fought against the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Akiko asked Anaira what was really happened in Hirakawa City. Anaira replied to her that the entire Hirakawa City was surrounded by the ferrocious monsters called the Chariots. Their mission is to create a wreak havoc throughout the city and destroy it entirely afterwards. Because of what she found out, Akiko felt frightened, and she said to her that she's concerned for the future of her daughter, since she has a speech defect and she doesn't know what will happen to her if the Chariots continuously invade the city. Anaira, on the other hand, said to her that she doesn't need to worry about because she and the Armored Fighters will protect the city against the Chariots. Meanwhile, as the battle ends, the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Chisato said that the entire Hayakawa St. was cleared, and left afterwards. As they headed back to TransHead TV Media Center using their Armored Meister Chasers, Armored Energy Chasers and Force Strikers, Triskaide and Archos came along with their Chariot Soldiers whom they surrounded. There they had no choice but to transform themselves again into their respective armor forms and fought the Chariots. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitä Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 30 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 71, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 91: When The Criminal Escapes Away, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 26, and Never Surrender episode 57. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes